


The Sickening Trio

by crazy_equals_genius



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Competition, Drag Queens, Filming, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Pain, Reality TV, Rosenali, Season 13 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_equals_genius/pseuds/crazy_equals_genius
Summary: Rosé, Denali and Joey wake in the middle of the night and find they have come down with a mysterious stomach bug. The sick sisters must stick together whilst filming this weeks show. This is not going to go well for any of them. Is it?
Relationships: Denali/Joey Jay (Drag Race), Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Kudos: 11





	1. Denali

I saw this tweet from Kandy a few weeks ago and thought it was hilarious: <https://twitter.com/TheKandyMuse/status/1355240352903520259>

Which then sparked the concept for this story. Loosely based on Season 13 Episode 7 of Drag Race. The only details that are the same are the challenges and that Denali and Rosé are on the same team but with Joey instead of Lala. Oh and we are pretending the Pandemic does not exist. 

Excuse all the mistakes I am not the best editor. Hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a comment or suggestion 😊

*Vomit warning*

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Denali**

* * *

The sound of my alarm is going off in the distance. I groan and shift my body slightly to wake up my tired limbs. Wow my back hurts and the bed feels real hard. I don’t remember it being… ah the cold smooth surface under me is not a soft mattress. I sit up too quickly and smash my head painfully into what I now know is the toilet. Oh yeah I’m in the bathroom, I must of fallen asleep on the floor last night. Rubbing my forehead I wonder whether the headache was there before I whacked it. I hope that doesn't leave a bruise but I can feel a tiny bump start to form near my hairline.

Oh what a night! Around 3:30 in the morning I had the worst Nausea I have ever had sober. It was like I had been out to the club drinking and dancing all night and the alcohol was only then catching up with me. A cold sweat covered my body sending a shiver down my spine. My stomach churned wildly until I finally whipped the covers away and pushed my myself off the bed with tremendous effort. I knew if I didn’t get up that second I was going to puke everywhere. And well…to spare the gross details I spent the rest of the night vomiting my guts up…well it was a few times but sure felt like all night. 

Somehow I have managed to get myself showered and ready for morning call. I am actually rather impressed with myself even if I feel and look like a zombie. I go downstairs, walk through the hotel doors and find most of the girls are already on the bus with a few standing by it. I am about to say good morning but the blinding sun instantly sends pain shooting through my head causing me to moan out loud. I instinctively lift my hand up to block the rays as I make my way towards the bus that takes us to set.

“Oh no, not you as well?” Lala shouts in my direction. It is a shout according to my aching brain.

“What?”

“Rosé is also sick” I follow her finger to a pink faced Rosé sitting in the front row with her head back against the seat and her eyes squeezed shut. A small bead of sweat slowly falls down her flushed cheek.

“Oh how could you tell?”

“You look like crap” Oh god I must look like her too I knew I should of put some concealer over my eye bags.

“Why don’t you guys sit together, no offence but just you know…so none of us catch it” Kandi suggests offering me a sympathetic smile as she backs away and takes her seat right at the back with Gottmik and Tina. I sit myself down next to Rosé quietly to ensure I do not disturb her. Hopefully she is asleep, she looks like she needs it. Her eyebrows are knotted together and pain is etched into her face. I stare at her face a moment too long whilst no one is watching. How could she still look so hot even when she is sick and covered in a thin layer of sweat?

“Morning ladies I’m feeling rather fragile today” I look up to see Joey carefully stepping onto the bus holding her stomach.

“Same” I reply softly, secretly hoping that the others would copy my volume level but they do not take any notice and carry on talking excitedly. 

“Same” Rosé mutters without opening her eyes. She shifts slightly in her seat, her face wincing from the movement.

“Oh thank god it’s not just me” Joey plonks herself down next to me, it also happens to be the last empty seat. Thanks guys for isolating us.

I sigh involuntarily as my stomach cramps sending me a lovely reminder of how much it hates me. “I sat with my head in the toilet all night” I tell Joey.

“I sat ON the toilet all night” Joey groans.

We both look at Rosé who finally opens her eyes and squints at us, “Uch I did both…sometimes at the same time”

“Ew that rough huh?” I say stroking Rosé’s damp shoulder. She has already closed her eyes again but smiles slightly at the gesture.

“Oh thankfully mine was just one ended” Joey whispers thinking out loud.

“Lucky!” Rosé must be feeling awful, from the sound of it she got it much worse than us two. It almost makes me forget about my gurgling gut. The bus starts moving and we fall into a comfortable silence. I’m just thinking about anything else but the rising nausea as the bus sways through the traffic. The others behind us are talking and laughing loudly about the reads they have planned for the mini challenge later. I should probably be going over mine but the thought of reading on a moving vehicle makes me want to puke.

Half way through the journey Joey starts whimpering and shaking her legs vigorously, “Oh shit I spoke too soon, I think I’m gonna hurl” oh god she is panicking what do I do? I know how terrible it is to hold back when you feel so nauseas but I really don’t want her to puke. Selfish? Maybe but I don't want us both vomiting on this bus.

“Honey just breath through your nose and hold it in, we are almost there” Joey nods her head and takes my advice. She shuts her tear filled eyes and rests her head on my shoulder. I don’t mind, I hadn’t realised how much I craved human contact until now.

“Hey are you ok?” I turn my head to my left and take hold of Rosé’s hand squeezing it slightly.

“Hmm I’ll be better when we stop moving” she squeezes back.

“Yeah same” I gulp and breath deeply. My stomach contents swirls as the bus takes a sharp left turn. I rest my head on top of Joey's and shut my eyes for a few moments. 

It is not a peaceful journey. I have Rosé groaning and sweating profusely on one side of me and a panicking Joey swallowing hard and twitching on the other. This together with my sensitive stomach that desperately wants to empty makes me want to scream. However, I try and remain calm and as still as I can to survive the rest of the ride.

Yes! Thankfully we are pulling up to the studio now. I breath out a sigh of relief and nudge Joey when we come to stop. “Hey we are here”

Joey’s eyes shoot open. She jumps out the open door and immediately begins puking on the gravel floor. As much as I would like to be there for her the sounds emanating from Joey are making me gag hard. I bring my hand up to my mouth as if that was going to stop me from vomiting on the bus. I dry heave into my palm willing my body to co-operate. Ohnononono I gag again and swallow. The other girls are getting off the bus and I am frozen to my seat in panic.

I feel a tug on my arm and Rosé who I forgot was next to me, basically lifts me up and out of the bus. “Come on let’s go inside before she triggers us both”. We rush towards the building leaving a puking Joey outside with the some of other queens. Rosé and I stumble through the studio doors panting and using each other as a crutch. We must look like an absolute mess to everyone else. God what a horrible start to the day. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> *Vomit Warning*

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rosé**

* * *

Last night was literally a. Shit. Show. It was pitch black outside when my body jerked me awake. Confused and a little irritated I turned over planning on going back to sleep when my stomach emitted a huge groan. A strange pressure began growing within my gut whilst the gurgling intensified. Something was wrong but my half asleep brain could not compute what was happening. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sensation until it became overwhelming and forced me to run to the bathroom. Agonizing minutes were spent perched on the toilet emptying my bowels. I assumed the cause was something I had eaten that just hadn’t agreed with me but then the puking came. My irritated stomach was relentless and prevented me from getting much sleep. I spent the majority of the night split between lying in bed and lying on the cold tiled floor.

I must of dosed off at some point in the early hours of the morning and woke up feeling marginally less shit but completely exhausted. When I arrived at the bus no one would go near me after I told the other queens I had the runs all night. To be honest that is fine I need some space and quiet today. I just have to survive the day without shitting myself, somehow.

I am secretly glad I am not alone in this situation but honestly trust me to get it worse than the other two. However, even at a quick glance it was obvious Denali is feeling crap and Joey is not so far off either. Wait did I see a small bruise on Denali’s forehead? I must ask her about that later. I do wish I could have been more sympathetic on the bus but I needed to focus on keeping it all together for my sake. I had hoped to power nap on the ride over but every time I almost fell asleep I could feel my body attempting to expel whatever was still inside. 

Denali and I are basically holding each other up as we hobble into the studio building. Her hot clammy skin in such close proximity to mine feels like a furnace, it is making my skin itch. I subtly distance myself from the heat source but made sure she was stable before letting go. We are both catching our breath as the rest of the queens and poor Joey catch up with us. She is sporting two pink cheeks and is walking with a slight bend in her torso.

The three of us have been asked to step into a nearby office whilst everyone else goes to get mic’d up. I don’t know if someone snitched on us or it is just obvious that something is wrong. If I look anything like the other two I will assume it is the latter.

“Ok what is going on with you three?” One of the producers asks us as we awkwardly stand together in the cramped room.

“Um I’m not sure but we all somehow got sick last night and um…” Denali is clearly struggling to find the right words without humiliating us. Joey is standing next to her staring at the floor sniffing quietly. On closer inspection I can see two wet streams cascading down each cheek and her lips are quivering.

“We have all been pretty sick all night like from both ends in various degrees” I can’t look the producer in the eye. It is a bit too much information that I want to share with anyone on the production team.

“Ok right and how are you all feeling now?”

“Pretty shit to be honest” No point holding back.

“Yeah not great” Denali answers in a defeated voice while rubbing her midsection.

“Will you be ok to..”

“Yes we are good and raring to go but some painkillers would be greatly appreciated” I attempt to hide the sarcasm but judging from everyone’s expressions I did not succeed.

“Ok what other medication do you need? We can have someone run out and get you some things”

“Er anything for vomiting from both ends” I never thought I would be discussing my bowl movements so openly this morning.

“Ok anything else?”

The others shake their heads.

“So what we will do is you’ll start filming and we will bring you the medication when we have it. Is that ok?”

We nod in unison. “Great, I will have someone bring you extra water bottles too. Please keep hydrated and let us know if there is anything you need during filming or if you need to see the medic..” She is interrupted by a muffled voice on the walkie talkie.

“Yep will bring them now. Are you three ready for Werkroom enterance?”

“Um actually can I use the bathroom before we begin filming? If I don’t go now I am probably going to shit my pants. Sorry too much information but..” I blurt out before I can stop myself. Add verbal diarrhoea to the list of symptoms. 

“I need to as well please” Joey finally pipes up looking like a sad but pretty puppy with watery blue eyes.

I am hunched over on the toilet as pain rips through my abdomen. I left a pale Denali standing by the sinks and Joey is in the only other cubicle. The monstrosity I experienced last night is happening again. It is like a fire has been lit from within and my whole body heats up with adrenaline. I swallow a couple of times hoping the nausea would fade away by itself. Whatever I have consumed recently is desperate to evacuate my body by any means. 

“Uh fuck I hate my life” I moan loudly as I quickly lose control of my bowels.

“Same. I feel super nauseous, kind of just waiting till I puke. Maybe I should just do it to myself so it doesn’t happen later…”

“Oh god I’m really sorry Denali can you pass me a trashcan or something?” I rudely cut her off. I am contemplating standing up but I know from experience it’s better to just let them both happen simultaneously.

“Open up” I hear Denali tap on my door. I open it slightly and grab the can through the small gap silently thanking her for looking away. My stomach contents rises up through my oesophagus and violent heaves take over my body. I can feel the sweat running down my face and stinging my eyes as I uncontrollably empty my insides through every channel. 

“This is like that scene from Bridesmaids ew” I barely hear Joey say over my loud retching.

When I finally finish (on both ends) I have come to a very reasonable conclusion, “I’m never eating again! Ever!”

“Me either. It is coming out of me like lava’” Joey cries followed by ungodly sounds emanating from her cubicle.

I emerge from the stall 5 pounds lighter to find a pallid Denali bent over the sink. She is gripping onto the porcelain with trembling hands, her eyes are shut and she is breathing deeply. Her forehead and upper lip are glistening with perspiration with a growing damp patch spreading across the neckline of her t-shirt. The jacket she was wearing is strewn up on the ground by her feet. I go to wash my hands in the other sink.

“Thank gd we are not mic’d up yet, can you imagine the earful the crew could have gotten” I laugh at my attempt to lighten the mood but Denali does not react.

“I’m gonna leave the trashcan in there. I have a feeling I might need it later. You good?” I rub Denali on the back when she doesn’t respond again.

“Yeah I think so. For now at least” She is a terrible liar even with her eyes shut I can read her emotions easily. 

“Oh sorry what about you?” she shakes her head and opens her eyes, snapping out of her own world.

“Um I’ve been…” a loud knock at the door interrupts me and someone asks if we are ready to go to set.

“In a minute” I shout back. “Hey Joey you almost ready?”

“Yes coming now” ~~~~

We exit the bathroom just as a crew-member is sticking an ‘out of order’ sign on the door. “Sorry guys we just want to make sure we keep everyone else healthy so.. this will be your bathroom for today”. And the humiliating experience begins. Whoop. Cannot wait to see what the rest of the day will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)


End file.
